The invention relates to a device for the processing of foods.
A device is already known from French Patent No. 2,597,319 A1 which permits the preparation or deep-frying of French fries, whereby the frozen French fries are taken out of a storage container and conveyed to the preparation container via a metering device or scales. In the preparation container, the French fries are cooked in fat in the conventional manner and, after an appropriate preparation time, removed from the preparation container. In this case, the storage container is connected, via an outlet opening, to an opening of a preparation container that can be closed by a third closing means. The outlet opening of the storage container can be closed by a first closing means, which can be moved into an opened and/or closed position by means of an actuator as a function of a control variable or an amount of food. The preparation container is connected via at least one opening to a collecting container.
Accordingly, the object of the invention consists in creating a device for the processing of foods by means of which foods, in particular frozen foods such as, for example, French fries, can be prepared more quickly and gently, and brought into an edible state and then dispensed to an operator.
The object is achieved by the following characteristics:
The device has a storage container for receiving foods. The storage container is connected, via an outlet opening, to an opening of a preparation container which can be closed by a third closing means during the preparation of the foods. The outlet opening of the storage container can be closed by a first closing means, which can be moved into an opened and/or closed position by means of an actuator as a function of a control variable or an amount of food. The preparation container is connected to a pressure-increase device as well as a supply device for water or another substance or liquid and, only after the preparation of the foods is the preparation container connected, via at least one opening, to a collecting container, which can be removed by an operator.
Through the advantageous configuration of the device for the processing of foods, it is possible to store, for example, frozen French fries in a refrigerated container until they are removed and then to process them by means of this device in such a way that the operator can remove the French fries for consumption. For this purpose, the French fries are stored in a refrigerated container and then, at the push of a button, they are automatically fed via a feeding device and a metering device to a preparation container. Through the advantageous configuration of the metering device, it is possible to feed the French fries or else other foods to the preparation container. In the preparation container, the foods are heated up, for example, the French fries, which can be pre-fried, are treated once again in such a way that they are suitable for consumption. After the processing of the foods, they are fed automatically to a container, so that they are now dispensed to the operator for consumption. Thus, by means of this device for the processing of the foods, foods that have already been pretreated such as, for example, French fries, can be stored in the container up to the time when they are to be removed from the container by an operator. Since the device is fully automatic, the operator who wants to remove the foods from the device needs only to operate a single push button, by means of which the entire operation for processing the foods is controlled. For this purpose, it is advantageous for the storage container to be incorporated in an insulated housing that is maintained at the desired freezing temperature by means of a refrigerating unit. In an advantageous way, this storage container serves to receive the foodsxe2x80x94for example, the French fries. Thus, when the operator wishes to remove the French fries from the device, he or she operates a push button for this, which controls the operation of the device. After actuation of the push button, first of all, the opening in the supply container is opened and the French fries can be fed through this opening to a conveying device, which then conveys the French fries to a metering devicexe2x80x94for example, a set of scales. Once a specific amount has been received in an intermediate container, a flap that is a part of the metering device opens another opening and feeds the foods, via an outlet opening of the refrigerated container, to a preparation container, which can advantageously be equipped with a heater. The opening of the refrigerated container, which is closed by means of a gate or a flap, only opens once the closing means in the preparation container is opened. Subsequently, the flap in the refrigerated container also opens and the foods or the French fries are now fed to the preparation container and processed by means of a heater, either heated up, baked, or roasted, or brought into an edible state.
After this operation, the preparation container can rotate, for example, by 180xc2x0 until the opening is situated above a collecting container and the foods can be deposited into this collecting container. For this purpose, the collecting container is passed under the opening of the preparation container at specific intervals in a cycle. After this operation, the operator can remove the collecting container and consume the food. Thus, by means of this device, foods can be processed in a simple and very fast wayxe2x80x94for example, between 30 and 60 secondsxe2x80x94and then dispensed for consumption. A device of this kind is suitable, in particular, for French fries that have already been pre-fried and that merely have to be treated once again in the preparation container. Depending on the control of the operating sequences, however, it is also possible to cook, heat up, or bring other foods into an edible state without any problem using a device of this kind. This process employs an appropriate software program, which, depending on the kind of foods being prepared, controls the operating sequence of the device for the processing of the foods.
Furthermore, it is advantageous for the first closing means, which is provided before the opening of the preparation container, to be configured as a metering device and to serve to portion out the foods that are fed to the preparation container. Since a metering device is associated with the preparation container, the foods can be portioned out in a simple way and then fed to the preparation container.
For this purpose, it is advantageous for the first closing means, which is provided before the opening of the preparation container, to be configured as a set of scales consisting of a flap arranged in a pivoting manner on an axis and a lever arm connected to the flap, this lever arm being connected to a drive device. In a simple way, the metering device can be configured as a set of scales, in particular as a flap, on which a specific amount of French fries is held until a specific filling amount has been reached. Once this filling amount is reached, the scales, configured as a flap, are pivoted and moved to the outlet opening. For this purpose, the collecting container and the scales are advantageously situated in an insulated housing, which is equipped with a refrigerating unit.
In an advantageous way, the drive device has a cam wheel, which is operatively engaged with the lever arm via a connecting piece.
Finally, in a preferred embodiment of the solution according to the invention, it is provided that the actuator is associated with the first closing means, whereby said actuator effects a shift of the flap to an opened position in response to a specific filling amount of the food and in response to a control variable resulting therefrom, and, after the foods have been discharged, said actuator effects a shift to a closed position, and it is provided that the closing means has a lever arm, whereby there is a weight corresponding to the filling amount on the lever arm of the flap.
In connection with the configuration and arrangement according to the invention, it is advantageous for the lever arm to be connected, via a flexibly configured controlling element, to a two-position switch, which can only be activated when the flap has reached its end position or closed position. In this way, it is ensured that the flap can only be moved back into a closed position again once the filling amount, for example, the French fries, has been completely removed from the flap. If, for example, French fries fall between the outer edge of the flap and the opposite wall of the flap, causing the flap to jam or preventing it from being moved into a completely closed position, then the flap can be moved into an opened position once again by means of its adjustment mechanism, and thus the remaining amount of the food can also be removed from the flap.
For this purpose, it is advantageous for the connecting piece provided between the drive device and the lever to be configured as a spring element, which is designed in such a way that, at a specific amount of weight, the flap can be shifted to an open position.
In addition, it is advantageous for the preparation container to have an adjustable third closing means, which can be moved into a closed or opened position by means of a motor, and for the third closing means of the preparation container to be operatively engaged with a second closing means, by which the opening of the preparation container can be closed.
Furthermore, it is advantageous for the second closing means of the storage container to be connected to the closing means of the preparation container via a control element, and for a driving motor to be connected to the third closing means via the control element and automatically with the second closing means via a connection that allows play, or else via the actuator. By means of the automatic connection between the closing means at the outlet opening of the collecting container or of the refrigerated housing and the opening of the preparation container, it is ensured that the French fries can only pass through the outlet opening of the refrigerated housing once the opening of the preparation container is in an opened position, that is, only once the associated closing means has been shifted to such a wide position that the French fries can pass through the opening of the preparation container. In this way, it is prevented that the French fries leave the outlet container or the refrigerated housing too soon and fall onto the closed flap of the preparation container.
In a further embodiment of the invention, it is advantageous for a transport device to be provided before the metering device, this transport device being operatively engaged with a drive device that feeds the foods to the metering device. By means of the transport device, which is situated before the metering device, a specific filling amount, depending on the design of the transport device, is already fed to the metering device, which only then opens up and switches off the transport device of the feeding device once a specific filling amount has collected on the metering device or on the flap.
For this purpose, it is advantageous for the storage container and the metering device as well as the transport device to be provided in an insulated housing or refrigerated housing. This arrangement ensures that the foods remain refrigerated for as long as possible, namely, up to the time when the French fries, for example, are fed to the preparation container.
In a further embodiment of the invention, it is advantageous for the refrigerated housing to be closable by an insulated closing means or by the second closing means. Since the closing means also has an insulated construction, a perfect refrigeration of the foods in the refrigerated container or in the refrigerated housing is ensured.
An additional possibility on the basis of another configuration of the device according to the invention consists in that there is a receiving space provided between the metering device and the insulated closing means or the second closing means. By means of the second receiving space provided in the refrigerated space, the foods, which have already been portioned, can be stored temporarily up to the time when the closing means in the subsequent preparation container has been moved into an open position. For this purpose, it is advantageous for the third closing means of the preparation container to be opened first and then, with a time delay, for the second closing means of the refrigerated housing and/or of the receiving space be opened by the automatic guide.
An essential advantageous embodiment is achieved in that the preparation container can be driven by means of a drive device. In this way, the foods can be processed perfectly and it is prevented that they clump together during the processing operation, for example, and thus do not exhibit the desired quality.
A perfect processing of the foods is achieved in that the preparation container can be heated by a heater, depending on the product or the French fries held therein, and it is connected to a pressure-increase device and/or a device for supplying water or another substance or liquid. By means of the pressure-increase device, an improvement in the processing of the foods is ensured. Through the supply of liquid, the operation for processing the French fries is considerably accelerated and improved, in particular if they are frozen.
In accordance with a further configuration of the device of the invention, an additional possibility is to provide the drive device with a control device for influencing the running time and/or the driving speed of the preparation container and to cause the opening to be automatically opened after the processing of the foods by means of the preparation container and to cause the collecting container with the foods to be emptied.
Finally, in a preferred embodiment of the solution according to the invention, it is provided that the device has a holder in which several collecting containers or containers for receiving foods can be stacked, that, in the area of the holder or of a discharge opening of the holder, there is at least one holding element, which secures the collecting container in the holder, and that, in the area of the discharge opening of the holder, there is a separating part, which separates at least one collecting container from the other collecting containers held in the holder in such a way that the collecting container can be moved into a position for receiving the product or foods.
For this purpose, it is advantageous for the holding element and the separating part to be arranged on an axis of rotation and to be driven together by means of a drive device.
In conjunction with the configuration and arrangement according to the invention, it is advantageous for the holding element and the separating part to consist of two rotational bodies connected to each other, both of which can be driven by means of the drive device, and for the upper separating part of the two rotational bodies to be configured essentially in a circular shape, and for one part of this circular-shaped rotational body to be cut off in a segment-like manner in the area of its outer circumference.
For this purpose, it is advantageous for the collecting container to have a holding rim, under which the holding element of the upper rotational body can be placed, and for the holding rim to display a width R1, which corresponds approximately to the width A1 of the segment-like section.
Furthermore, it is advantageous for the collecting container to have a holding rim, under which the holding element of the lower rotational body can be moved, and for the holding element of the upper rotational body to be offset by an angle of between 45xc2x0 and 230xc2x0 or by 180xc2x0 with respect to the holding element of the lower rotational body. By means of the device for receiving the collecting containers, it is ensured that they can be held in a holder up to the time when an appropriate collecting container is to be moved under the opening of the discharge opening of the preparation container. In an advantageous manner, the holder consists of a holding part, which is placed under the rim of a collecting container and restrains the lowest collecting container as well as the additional collecting containers stacked above it in the holder. If the lower collecting container, for example, is now to be separated from the others, then the holding element is rotated by at least 180xc2x0, so that the segment-like section of the holding element is rotated into the area of the collecting container, the lower rim of the collecting container is released, and this collecting container can drop downwards. At the same time, the upper holding element is once again moved into an appropriate position, so that the collecting container situated above it is held automatically up to the time when it is to be moved into a receiving position. This is advantageously achieved by providing the two rotational bodies, each offset by 180xc2x0, with a corresponding segment-like section or cutout, each of which successively ensures that the lowest discharge container can be discharged downwards.
In a further embodiment of the invention, in order to receive the collecting containers, it is advantageous for the device to have a receiving table, a turntable, or a receiving table with conveying elements in the area of the discharge opening of the holder, on which the collecting containers can be placed and can be moved, one after the other, under the opening or the discharge area of the preparation container, and it is also advantageous for an additional holder or a housing for receiving collecting containers, in which condiments or seasonings can be held, to be associated with the receiving table or the turntable.
Furthermore, it is advantageous, in the holder or in the housings for receiving collecting containers, for at least one separating element or an agitating part to be provided, by means of which the collecting containers can be separated from one another.
In order for the individual collecting containers to be filled only stepwise, that is, as the need arises, under the opening of the preparation container, it is advantageous for these containers to be moved along by means of a rotating receiving table.
The receiving table can also be designed so as to be stationary, whereby, on the receiving table, there are conveying elements that ensure the further transport of the individual collecting containers to the opening of the preparation container. For this purpose, the receiving table can be configured as a turntable or can have appropriate conveying elements that rotate above the receiving table and bring the individual collecting containers into the desired receiving position, so that they can be filled, for example, with French fries. Adjacent to the first collecting container, it is possible to provide a second holder in which there are prepared containers that serve for receiving seasonings, for example, mustard or ketchup. In order to prevent the individual containers in the holders from jamming, they can be provided with one or several separating or agitating parts, which cause the collecting containers, which can be configured, for example, as spheres, to simply be kept loosely in the holder until they are conveyed to the operator via a discharge opening.
For this purpose, it is advantageous for the foods or the French fries that are present in the storage container to be fed via an opening of the metering device, which feeds a specific filling amount, via the outlet opening of the preparation container, to the closing means, which can only be shifted to an open position once the closing means of the preparation container has been moved into an open position. The foods or the French fries are brought into an edible state in the preparation container, with admission of water and a simultaneous increase in pressure, whereby, after preparation of the foods, they are discharged to a collecting container, for the filled collecting container to be separated from the next collecting container by means of a separating device and placed on a receiving table, and for an operator to then be able to remove it.